A through-silicon via (TSV) is an electrically conductive connection that passes through a silicon substrate. TSV interconnections can be used with three-dimensional system-in-packaging (3D-SiP) technology, which permits short connection distances and fast speeds between devices. TSVs can be formed by depositing a conductive material, such as copper, into openings etched in the substrate. A non-conductive layer between the silicon and the conductive material, also referred to as a TSV liner, serves as an insulator. The aspect ratio of the TSV opening (i.e., height to width) is often high, e.g., 12:1, increasing the difficulty of forming the liner. The liner deposition process on a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) platform involves deposition of a tensile thermal film followed by plasma assisted hermetic compressive oxide film as a cap.